Diari tentang Tenggarong
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Apa itu Tenggarong? Ya tentu kota tempat tinggal author nista satu ini. Anehnya, aku menulis diari kenapa disuruh buat summary? Ah author geblek... *kemudian berantem sama author*


Aku baru tau ada fanfic ini di catatanku. Ya, aku ingat pernah buat nih fanfic waktu masih kelas 1 SMA.

Fanfic ini kupublish di catatan fb-ku tanggal 22 Juli 2012. Pertama ga mau publish sih, tapi gak ada salahnya kan? Lagian aku ngakak sendiri baca tulisanku. /kepedean tingkat dewa. Ini sekaligus memperkenalkan gimana indahnya sih tempat tinggalku(lho?)

Motonari: "Pasti gua dijadiin korban. Ah nyesek..."

* * *

Dear Diary,

Aku tau, kalian semua kaget ketika orang anti sosial sepertiku membuat diary seperti ini. Tepat tanggal kepergianku ke Indonesia, bulan Juli 2012 aku membuat diary ini.

Kalian tau kenapa? Karena Tsuruhime, Motochika, dan Mitsunari patungan membelikanku _diary_. Ini memang _diary_ paling tebal, yang jelas sangat mahal harganya. Kalau bisa, cobalah membelikanku diary yang terbuat dari batu, bukan kertas. Pasti aku akan tambah mengeluh mendapat kado kalian itu. Kenapa musti _diary_?

Memang cuma mereka bertiga yang patungan, ketika aku mendengar kata mereka. Namun, kenapa di kadonya tertulis,

'Untuk Motonari. Dari Motochika, Mitsunari, Tsuruhime, Ieyasu, Masamune, Yukimura, dan guru tersayangmu, Akechi.'

Baik, memang wajar jika ada Yukimura, Masamune, dan Ieyasu. Karena mereka memang kelompokku, jadi wajar ada kebersamaan, meskipun gak adil juga sih. Tapi...

KENAPA MUSTI ADA PAK AKECHI DI KARTU KADO ITU!?

Astaga.. Kumohon, jangan tebar pesona pada saya, pak Akechi. Memang saya yang paling di sayang bapak. Tapi jangan sampai segitunya. Malu, pak! Bapak kan udah punya pekerjaan, udah berpenghasilan, seharusnya bisa beli kado sendiri bukan? Belikan bensin sama korek kek, lalu bakar sekolah kita biar bapak senang kalo gak ada aku.

Saat menulis ini, aku hanya bisa manggut-manggut soal pak Akechi. Dalam hatiku terus menjerit tentang namanya di dalam kartu kado itu.

Sudahlah, nanti aku bisa tertekan.

Aku melihat peta Indonesia. Dan mataku tertuju pada sebuah pulau Kalimantan, kota Tenggarong, kota pariwisata (katanya). Yang katanya di sana rumah terbuat dari kayu dan alamnya masih terjaga. Sepertinya itu bagus buat referensi lukisanku terhadap benda angkasa yang mengeluarkan sinar setiap jam entah kapan.

Aku menyuruh babu (sepertinya kata itu lumayan kasar. Ganti pelayan sajalah) ku untuk menyinggahi helikopter pribadi _coret_pelayan_coret_ ku ke kalimantan. Yah, dengan membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam, sekitar lebih dari 24 jam (sepertinya itu bukan beberapa jam), kami sampai di Balikpapan.

Memang sangat bagus sekali. Saat melihat pemandangan dari kaca mobil pribadi _coret_pelayanku_coret_, matahari tenggelam dengan indahnya.

Aku terharu. Sangat, sangat terharu saat mengingat pak Akechi saking menyayangiku dia bahkan ikut serta merestui kepergianku ke Indonesia, dengan menambahkan namanya di kadoku. Tapi kenapa aku teringat dengannya? Sudahlah, nanti aku malah meninggalkan Chousokabe karena pak Akechi lagi.

Chousokabe, aku takkan memaafkan dirimu bila kau selingkuh dengan Ieyasu dan Masamune di belakangku. Takkan pernah ku maafkan!

Lalu, sampailah ke kota Tenggarong. Tapi ironisnya, kenapa ada tiang besar di tengah sungai? Ku buka internet di HP BBku dan menulis di mbah google tentang Tenggarong. Ternyata itu adalah jembatan rubuh.

Di sana, terlihat gambar saat jembatan itu rubuh. Dan jembatan itu rubuh karena—

DISERANG GODZILLA!?

Yah, itulah yang ku lihat saat melihat foto rubuhnya jembatan, dengan monster berada di tengah-tengah jembatan itu, menghancurkan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Aneh. Pasti ini hanya editan semata. Tidak ada GODZILLA di dunia ini! Astaga..

Dan sesampainya melewati museum, ku lihat keramaian seperti pasar di sana. Entah apa itu.

Ternyata itu adalah—

PASAR SENI!?

Kau bilang itu pasar seni? Setelah yang kulihat rata-rata barang di sana adalah barang impor? Astaga... Kumohon, jangan kasih nama aneh-aneh.

Memang ada sih benda seni. Tapi, TAPI DARI ORANG YANG JUALAN AKSESORIS YANG ADA DI MUSEUM SEBELAH...!

Aku semakin mengerinyitkan dahiku. Tuhan, ternyata Indonesia itu sangat tidak jelas.. Syukur saja aku nyeletuk dalam hati. Kalau tidak, habis aku di hukum oleh pemerintah setempat, yaitu pak RT(?).

Sepertinya aku mulai ketularan gajenya dari Chousokabe. Aku harus sembuhkan penyakit ini.

Aku membeli beberapa aksesoris dayak di sana. Aku sangat kagum ketika melihat foto seorang wanita tua dengan telinga yang—

PANJANG!?

Saking takjubnya, mungkin orang dingin sepertiku akan mengatakan "WWWWOOOOOOWWWW!" dengan panjang.

Aku memang benar-benar sweatdrop. Dan meskipun aku belum pernah melihat dirinya secara empat mata, tapi sudah membuatku tercengang.

Dan saat aku mau menuju mobil _coretpelayan__coret_ pribadiku, tiba-tiba orang-orang berkerumunan di sana. Aku melongo disana. APA YANG TERJADI PADA MOBIL _coretPELAYAN__coret_ PRIBADIKU!? SAMPAI ADA PEMADAM KEBAKARAN PULA!?

Jangan-jangan mobilnya terbakar? Astaga, aku harus cepat ke sana sebelum terlambat. Jangan tinggalkan aku, pelayanku! Siapa yang bakal memulangkanku ke Jepang nanti? Siapa yang bakal aku bentak dan melakukan hal-hal di luar keprimanusian bila aku habis berkelahi dengan Chousokabe nanti!? Siapa? Siapa?

Pokoknya, aku harus selamatkan nyawa pelayanku sebelum terlambat.

Dan tiba-tiba, mobil pemadam kebakaran itu menyemprotkan selangnya ke arah orang yang berkerumun dekat mobilku. Aku juga terkena cipratan airnya saat itu.

Untuk apa dia menyemprotkan air!? Jangan-jangan kebakaran mobilnya itu benar-benar iya!? Tapi kan, manusianya gak kebakar. Ngapain nyemprotin mereka?

Dan orang yang berkerumun juga menyimbur orang lain. Ada yang pakai baskom, gayung, bahkan kertas bungkus untuk satu kilo pun ada. Dan tragisnya, punggungku sakit plus dingin rasanya di lempar orang pakai kertas bungkus berisi air es.

Tapi aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku harus pergi menuju mobil. Menyelamatkan pelayanku! "PELAYANKU!" Itulah jeritanku yang terakhir sebelum sampai ke sana.

Sesampainya di lokasi itu, ternyata...

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pelayanku hanya berjoget di dalam mobil mendengar lagu Korea di radio. Lalu melihat diriku di luar mobil dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Bila sudah di rumah nanti, akan ku bunuh dirimu, pelayanku. Kau tidak tau betapa cemasnya tadi aku!?

"Yo! Tuan Motonari. Cepat masuk! Di luar sedang mengadakan ritual melepaskan naga di air, dan orang lain mengadakan pesta yang orang sini mengatakannya 'belimbur'." katanya tidak melihat kondisiku yang basah kuyup.

Aku berpikir, naga!?

"Date di lepasin ke air!? Kapan dia ke sini!?" pekikku, histeris. Teringat Date dulu di juluki satu kelas 'naga picak' yang artinya naga matanya cacat sebelah. Sunggu julukan yang sangat dalam. Tapi kenapa Chousokabe tidak dijuluki 'setan picak' aja ya? Kan dia juga picak sebelah.

"Bukan tuan Date Masamune. Tapi naga mainan doank."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Ku kira Yukimura bakal menangis karena kehilangan seme-nya dan akan berpaling ke pelukanku, lalu Chousokabe akan berpaling dariku dan akan berada di pelukan Ieyasu dan Mitsunari bakal ngembunuh seme-ku hingga aku jadi kesepian lagi, meski ada Yukimura.

Tidak... Jangan... Aku terlalu menyayangi Chousokabe... Jangan pisahkan aku darinya... Meskipun aku sering menjotosnya dan menampar serta mencaci biadab padanya, namun aku sayang dia.

Tapi syukur aja, kejadian itu takkan mungkin terjadi. Fyuuuhh...

Esoknya, aku pulang kembali ke Jepang dalam keadaan demam di dalam pesawat. Pelayanku merawatku seperti merawat anak kecil, aku terlalu di manjakan olehnya. Tapi aku senang sih. Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih pada Chousokabe dkk, dengan memberi salam hangat _coretberupa jotosan__coret_ padanya.

Terima kasih, semuanya. Entah kenapa, aku seperti adik Date, Itsuki saat menulis ini di diaryku.

Dan aku mengambil hikmah di balik ini semua, bahwa aku tidak boleh cemas terhadap pelayanku. Pelayanku akan selalu baik-baik saja, meskipun aku melihat dirinya ku jotos atau di tengah-tengah api, dia takkan terluka sedikit pun. Pasti...

(Ps: kok pesan terakhirnya kelihatan jahat ya? Sudahlah. Memang itu hikmahnya.)

* * *

Ini terinspirasi dari fanfic seseorang sih. Namanya "blog sang dokuganryuu" kalo ga salah. Soalnya aku ga aktif lagi sebagai reader fanfic lama sejak nulis fuhhh. Tapi beberapa fanfic aku baca sih guna menighilangkan rasa kejenuhan.


End file.
